


Morning Dates Suck

by Lokisarmy0602



Series: By Your Side [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wanted the perfect date for Maria. The first date didn't go so well, the night ended up with them being kicked out of the restaurant. <br/>He just hopes this one will be better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Dates Suck

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day otp challenge -Steve/Maria. Day 04 On a date

Bucky had taken Steve with him on many dates with girls Bucky had picked up for the two of them. Most times Steve would just tag along since his own date would be more interested in Bucky than Steve. He had gotten use to it though, and excepted it. Non of them were right for him though.

Maria Hill was right for him.

There first date had certainly been a disaster. A huge one. The date ended with Steve having split red wine all over Maria, Maria broken the heel off her black high heel boots and also them getting kicked out of the restaurant for causing "too much of a scene", said the manager, since they also ended up knocking pasta all over the fall. Maria had said she had enjoyed it, saying it was... different from other dates she had been on. Steve had smiled, walking bare foot down the street, holding Maria's broken heels while she walked in his shoes.

"I don't really class this as a date," Steve commented as he lifted up his plastic cup of coffee. They were sat inside the small coffee shop that gave a prefect view of Stark Tower. Maria glanced up at him from her chocolate and blueberry muffin.

"It's called a morning date Steve," Maria told him, ripping a piece of muffin off and eating it. "Besides, I'm really busy with work and this is a really good way to spend time with each other." Steve placed his coffee on the table in front of him.

"Morning date's kind of suck...You know, I was looking on the internet and found out something new. It's called a night date," Steve said sarcastically. Maria pretended to look surprised.

"Wow," Maria said, learning forward and placing her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her hands. "I've never heard of it. Tell me more," she said sarcastically, playing along with Steve.

"Well, it's when two people go out of a date and here's the thing right, you're going to love it. It's exactly like a morning date but it's the in the evening," Steve said. "How crazy is that?" He asked her as Maria learnt back, pretending to be shocked.

"That's so crazy, I can't believe people do that," Maria said. Steve couldn't help it and broke first, a huge grin on his face.

"You know I think your amazing right?" Steve asked her and Maria smirked.

"Yeah I know," Maria said and then took a sip of her own very strong coffee.

"So do you want to go out on a date today?" Steve asked and Maria placed her coffee on the table, holding it in both hands.

"I would love to see what all the fuse is about a 'night date'," Maria said, using Steve's words with a smirk.

As when 7pm rolled around, Steve walked into the building with Maria walking by his right, he felt that this date was going to be fun. He just hoped it wasn't as bad as their first ever date.

"A bowling alley Steve, seriously?" Maria asked as they walked to the desk to get there shoes. There was an arcade in the bowling alley, people playing air hockey and car racing games.

"I thought you were up for a little competition," Steve said to her with a smirk. "Size ten please," Steve asked and the man behind the desk nodded and grabbed the pair of bowling shoes. The man then looked at Maria who told him her size. He handed her the size 8 shoes to her and then turned away from them. They made their way to bowling line 1 which Steve had booked a game on.

"I will beat your ass," Maria said, sitting down on the plastic seats, Steve sitting next to her.

"I doubt that," Steve said as he pulled on the bowling shoes. Maria smirked at him as she typed their names into the small computer on the stand in the middle of the seating area for line 1 and 2. There wasn't anyone on line 2, but the bowling alley was still very crowded.

"I'll go get us some beers," Steve said, kissing Maria on the check as she typed her name in. Steve came back and placed the beers on the side bar before walking down the three steps to Maria.

"Captain Spangles? Seriously, you too," Steve asked her reading off the computer screen hanging from the ceiling. Maria smirked at him.

"I've grow on the nickname Stark gave you," Maria said. "It's actually right." Maria said, commenting about his Captain America outfit.

"Yet your called Badass Maria," Steve said and Maria shrugged.

"That is my name."

"And mine's not Captain Spangles," Steve told her and she smirked, leaning towards him an kissing him on the lips.

"Me first," Maria said, turning away from him and picking up size 10 bowling ball. Steve walked her walk forwards and swing the ball back before letting it swing forward. It rolled down the lane as Maria took a couple of steps back. She watched the ball as it hit the first pin of the ten set up and knocked the rest of them over. Maria turned around and did a bow. Steve laughed at her as she walked over to him.

"Bring it on, Captain," Maria said, coming inches away from his face. She then stepped away from him and went over to were their two beers where. She picked it up and took a sip of her beer as Steve walked over and picked up a size 14 ball.

"Having bigger balls doesn't mean your better than me," Maria called to him with a smirk and Steve let out a laugh.

"Just watch this," Steve said, before turning and walking towards the lane. He took a deep breath and then swung the ball back and then forward, letting it go. Maria let out a loud laugh on purpose when Steve missed two of the pins. Steve turned and gave Maria a look.

"What? I didn't say anything," Maria said and Steve rolled his eyes. He picked up another size 14 ball and took the second go, hitting one of the two pins.

"At least you tried," Maria said as Steve came up to her. He picked up his own beer and took a sip.

"I'm just getting warmed up," Steve told her after swallowing the cool amber liquid. Maria huffed a laughed.

"Whatever you say," Maria said, walking past him to take her go.

Half way through the game it got to Steve on 102 and Maria on 96. The next thing she did might have been a little petty... ok it was a lot petty. She crept up after Steve as he was about the swing the ball and whispered boo in his ear. He jumped, dropping the ball and his foot went over the line.

"Foul," Maria said cheerfully to him and Steve glared playfully at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her up and kissed her on the lips, spinning her around lightly.

"That was very petty," Steve mumbled against her lips. Maria pulled away and smirked at him.

"It's still a foul," Maria said as Steve placed her on the floor. She then pulled away going to take her turn. Maria won with 136 to 132.

"You know your pretty good at bowling," Steve told her as they sat at a table near the bowling alley's bar. They were sharing some french fries together with another beer. Happy was going to pick them up in thirty minutes so they decided to get something to eat and then hit the arcade for fifteenth minutes.

"I told you," Maria said to him, picking up one of the fries and dipped it in ketchup before eating it. There was loud music playing from the speakers around the bowling alley. "You pretty good yourself," Maria told him and Steve smiled.

Steve sat to the right of Maria in the racing seat, hands on steeling wheel. He had a massive smile on his face as Maria over took him in the car racing game they were playing. After having a game of air hockey they went into the photo booth in the arcade and took some pictures together.

"Here," Steve said, handing her one of the two strips of photos that had been taken. Maria smiled down at them as Steve opened the door for her.

"I feel like were on a date that two loved up teenagers would go on," Maria told him.

"That's what a 'night date' is," Steve teased and Maria rolled her eyes as she walked through the door he held open for her. They both pocketed the strips of photos before climbing into the black car Happy was stood outside off. Happy dropped them both off at Maria's apartment. They both climbed out of the car, thanking Happy.

"You coming inside?" Maria asked, walking up the steps to her apartment building. Steve smirked and followed her.

"Did you even have to ask," Steve said, walking inside after she had pressed her code in, taking hold of hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Favorite one to write so far with the pairing CaptainHill. Hope you enjoyed and stay on the look out for the next one. :P


End file.
